Your Heart, My Love
Your Heart, My Love is a Filipino melodramatic family drama television series written by award-winning writer Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz, and directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 27, 2014, starring the primetime comeback for The Queen of Philippine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto reigning her role who had last starred in the television drama series Iisa Pa Lamang on ABS-CBN in 2008 and Iglot on GMA in 2011, and Diether Ocampo played the roles of the the series with a powerhouse cast. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his primetme soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Princess Punzalan critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Barbara Perez proved her acting prowess as an one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series. The primetime soap opera marks Barretto and Santiago's first project in The Kapinoy Network. It is one of the most successful popular teleseryes of IBC. It is the first time in television drama in the Philippines made by IBC to be filmed and shot in high definition (HD). The family-oriented romantic melodrama Your Heart, My Love remains as the longest-running primetime teleserye on Philippine television since its inception on January 27, 2014. The rights to air the series have been also sold to other Asian countries. It was aired in Indonesia, Cambodia, South Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan and Hong Kong, dubbed in those countries' local languages. Overview 'Production' After the success of the daily primetime memorable teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, the return of the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and the box-office action star Raymart Santiago will carry on another successful daily hit teleserye in the title called Your Heart, My Love as the project by IBC with the original storyline. The series began formal preparations, training, and filming as the longest-running primetime soap opera hit teleserye on Philippine television became critical and commercial phenomenon. Filming of the series began in October 2013. Claudine and Raymart's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends topping the ratings complemented by superb performances by the cast in the beginning. Your Heart, My Love was directed by Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Claudine Barretto in numerous soaps, making this her initial reunion with Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo. This is a welcome development in the history of Philippine television, makes its full transition to high definition television. 'Scheduling' Your Heart, My Love had its pilot episode broadcast is planned to air on January 27, 2014 at 9:30 pm is set to replace IBC's previous teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love. Plot Sophie dela Cruz (Claudine Barretto), the strong woman daughter of mother Cherry Torres (Ces Quesada), was raised in the woman. On her 33rd birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard Buenavista (Diether Ocampo), a rich father man who will her life into a nightmare fall in love again. Every family in the world of her mom called Susan Bonnevon (Cherry Pie Picache) part of the story, and dad Ronald Bautista (Christopher de Leon). Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. Cast and Characters 'Season 1 (January 27-April 4), Season 2 (April 7-June 6) and Season 3 (June 9-October 3, 2014)' Main Cast *'Claudine Barretto' as Sophie dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - A mother of her mom's family. *'Raymart Santiago' as Roel dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - A father of her dad's family. *'Xyriel Manabat' as Maricel dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - Roel's little girl *'Diether Ocampo' as Richard Buenavista 'Supporting Cast' *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Santos *'JC Tiuseco' as Adrian Falcon *'Christopher de Leon' as Ronald Bautista *'Sandy Andolong' as Donna Paderna *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Susan Bonnevon *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Dario Buenavista *'Ces Quesada' as Cherry Torres *'Ian Veneracion' as Martin Gutierrez *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Izzy Canillo' as Zaijan dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - Sophie's little boy *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo *'Marc Carlos de Leon' as Freddie Aguila *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Nikki Bacolod' as Marga Gonzales *'Steven Silva' as Steve Atayde *'Joyce Jimenez' as Barbara Viado *'Janeena Chan' as Nicole delos Reyes *'Dino Imperial' as Ronnie Escudero *'Tetchie Agbayani' as Maria Ladameto *'Andi Manzano' as Andy San Jose *'Mark Anthony Fernandez' as Atty. Walter *'Maui Taylor' as Yen Bautista *'Noel Trinidad' as Noel Santiago *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea del Guzman *'Bojo Molina' as Ed Ponce *'Jaclyn Jose' as Magdalena Trinidad *'Gardo Versoza' as Domingo Torres Season 2 (October 6, 2014-January 2, 2015) Main Cast *'Claudine Barretto' as Sophie dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - A mother of her mom's family. *'Raymart Santiago' as Roel dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - A father of her dad's family. *'Xyriel Manabat' as Maricel dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - Roel's little girl *'Diether Ocampo' as Richard Buenavista 'Supporting Cast' *'Mark Anthony Fernandez' as Martin Gutierrez *'Maxene Magalona' as Maxene Santos *'JC Tiuseco' as Adrian Benson *'Sandy Andalong' as Donna Paderna *'Christopher de Leon' as Ronald Bautista *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Susan Bonnevon *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Izzy Canillo' as Zaijan Santos *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo *'Marc Carlos de Leon' as Freddie Aguila *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby dela Cruz (as dela Cruz's family) - Sophie's teenage sister *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Nikki Bacolod' as Marga Gonzales *'Noel Trinidad' as Noel Santiago *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea Velario *'Gardo Versoza' as Domingo Torres Season 3 (January 5, 2015-present) Main Cast *'Claudine Barretto' as Sophie dela Cruz - A mother of her mom's family. *'Diether Ocampo' as Rodel dela Cruz - A father of her dad's family. *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby dela Cruz - Rodel's teenage sister *'Diego Loyzaga' as Aldred dela Cruz - Rodel's young brother *'Xyriel Manabat' as Maricel dela Cruz - Rodel's little girl 'Supporting Cast' *'Christopher de Leon' as Ronald Paderna *'Sandy Andalong' as Donna Paderna *'DJ Durano' as Diether Ramos *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Susan Bonnevon *'Juan Rodrigo' as Don Regaldo *'Princess Punzalan' as Barbara Perez *'JC Tiuseco' as Adrian Benson *'Elisse Joson' as Andrea Velario - Classmate and friend *'Marc Carlos de Leon' as Freddie Aguila - Classmate and friend *'Aria Clemente' as Joanna de Guzman - Classmate and friend *'Neil Coleta' as James Anderson - Classmate and friend *'Nathan Lopez' as Carlo Domingo *'Izzy Canillo' as Zaijan Santos *'Gardo Versoza' as Domingo Torres - Rodel's new boss 'Guest Cast' *'Dingdong Avanzado' as Himself *'Gloria Romero' as Dina Forbes *'Zoren Legaspi' as Andrew Gregorio *'Ella Cruz' as Camille Rodriguez *'Francis Magundayao' as Arwind Ramos 'Special Participation' *'Cheska Garcia' as Divine Mercado *'Rommel Padilla' as Dante Angelo 'Recurring Cast' *'Ramil Rodriguez' as Atty. Walter Promotions The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies, with the presence of Jollibee fast-food restaurants. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Reception 'Critical reception' Prior to the official airing of the television series, IBC launched the unstoppable critical expense of the show. One was the explosive scene between Sophie (Claudine Barretto) and fighting off her evil aunt Barbara's (Princess Punzalan) characters aired on March 17, 2014 received and went even viral all over the web. Since the first episode, the show became a hot topic online and even trended on Twitter worldwide. Aside from its winning streak in the national ratings, it is also a constant top trending topic in the popular micro-blogging social site, Twitter. In June 2, the series trended both in Philippines and worldwide as #YourHeartMyLove. In March 13, Claudine Barretto's character Sophie dela Cruz became a hot topic. In August 4, #UnbeatableYourHeartMyLove became a trending topic followed by Raymart Santiago and Intense Your Heart, My Love who both trended worldwide on August 13. A day later, Addictive Your Heart, My Love also became another hot topic. 'Television ratings' Your Heart, My Love became a phenomenal hit and the most-watched program on its teleserye premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 24.2% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program The Legal Wife (21.0%) of ABS-CBN and Rhadora X (11%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering total of 27.4% people ratings grabbing third place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitor The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. As of June 17, 2014, the long-running drama remained its lead despite 6-month-airing and registered an average rating of 27.5% ratings share nationwide intend to be dominated on its time slot and hit a national TV rating with the entrance of the network's counterpart rivals of ABS-CBN's Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon (21.7%) and GMA Network's Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real (10.4%), based on Kantar Media-TNS data. According to the 8-month data published by Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, Your Heart, My Love became the new primetime leader nationwide, even in ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area, despite its late timeslot. It is also the most-watched series overall nationwide with an average rating of 29.1% in the month of August. Promotion 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewer's warm support, the cast of Your Heart, My Love, namely stars Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Christopher de Leon, lead the show's Your Heart, My Love: Ang Pagmamahalang Mall Tour around the nation. The first official mall tour is on February 1, the cast visited Robinsons Metro East Manila followed by an appearance in February 15 at SM City Baguio. In February 23, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Robinsons Place Pampanga. In March 1, Barretto and Santiago visited Cebu City as well as being part of the Sinulog Festival concert with Dingdong Avanzado and Rachel Alejandro to promote the drama. The cast continued the tour in SM City Cebu in March 29 with Maxene Magalona, JC Tiuseco, Janeena Chan and Dino Imperial and was followed by a tour at SM City Iloilo in April 5 with Ian Veneracion, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez and Sandy Andalong. In April 9 and 10, the cast stopped by at the Araw ng Dabaweno in Davao City. 'Soundtrack' ''Your Heart, My Love: The Original Soundtrack The ''Your Heart, My Love: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 26, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Raymond Lauchengco, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Farewell released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Learning the Ways of Love (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado #Ikaw Pala 'Yon (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Lani Misalucha #Sa May Bintana (composed by Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila #Bukas Ngayon at Kailanman (composed by Jerome Abalos) - Jerome Abalos # Soledad (Westlife) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - 1:43 #Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Simple Lang (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Veejay Aragon #Bakit Hindi Ako (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Jenine Desiderio #Sana Naman (composed by Louie Heredia) - Josh Santana #Come Into My Life (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) - Lindsay Custodio ''Your Heart, My Love: Christmas of the Family The ''Your Heart, My Love: Christmas of the Family album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on November 24, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Dingdong Avanzado. The album's main single Pasko Na, Sinta Ko released its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado # Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Lani Misalucha #Christmas Past (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Josh Santana #The Christmas Song (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Thyro Alfaro #Grown Up Christmas List (composed by Trina Belamide) - Jenine Desiderio #Nasaan Ka Sa Pasko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha #Christmas Is (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Veejay Aragon #Sana Araw Araw ay Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Arvin Ventanilla and Shanne Velasco #Magbalik Ka Sana Sa Pasko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Lindsay Custodio #Unang Pasko (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Raymond Lauchengco 'DVD Release' IBC has released Your Heart, My Love on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-10. Trivia *This marks the comeback project of The Queen of Philippiine Soap Opera Claudine Barretto on television after 2 years as a new face in primetime and her comeback to the Philippine Showbiz Industry. Her last TV project is Biritera aired on GMA Network. This is now in her first project with IBC to do a weeknight television series on The Kapinoy Network. *The theme song is Ang Iyong Pag-Ibig originally performed by Jude Michael and now recorded by Cayleen Villamor *This is also Barretto's first project for IBC. She has been the contract star from ABS-CBN and GMA Network, and now is one of IBC's contract superstar. *This is also the tandem of Claudine Barretto with The Box-Office Action Star Raymart Santiago in the Hottest Television Primetime Teleserye. *The television series is Mostly Composed of Multi-Awarded Actors and Actresses In Movies, Film, Theatre and Past and Present Awarded Actors and Actresses. *Wenn V. Deramas is the director of the Philippine soap Claudine Barretto has reunited worked after the unforgettable teleserye TV projects of ABS-CBN such hit as Mula sa Puso, Saan Ka Man Naroon, Sa Dulo Ng Walang Hanggan, Buttercup, Marina, Walang Kapalit and Iisa Pa Lamang. *For the first time, the action star Raymart Santiago teamed up with his real wife Claudine Barretto in their own primetime teleserye with a love-team ClauMart (Claudine and Raymart). *The first primetime soap opera series filmed and shot in HD. *Christopher de Leon and Sandy Andalong's first-ever primetime TV series after doing the 1980 blockbster film Kakabakaba Ka Ba?, Pangarap na Bituin and Pahiram ng Sandali. Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actress) - Won (Maxene Magalona) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Supporting Actor) - Won (Mark Anthony Fernandez0 *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Acress) - Won (Claudine Barretto) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Diether Ocampo) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series Stars) - Won (Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto,and Diether Ocampo) *36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Eduk Circle Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actor of the Year (Raymart Santiago) *2014 Winner, Best Television Drama Actress of the Year (Claudine Barretto) 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Most Popular Loveteam on Television (Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago) *2014 Winner, All Time Favorite Love Team on Movies and TV (Sandy Andalong and Christopher de Leon) *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Drama 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actress in a Drama Program (Claudine Barretto) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Drama Program (Raymart Santiago) *2014 Winner, Outstanding Original Drama Program *2014 Nominated, Outstanding Supporting Actress in A Drama Program (Maxene Magalona) *2014 Nominated, Outstanding Supporting Actor in A Drama Program (Nathan Lopez) 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Magazine Drama 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program Stars) - Won (Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Drama Program) - Won References See also *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Manila Bulletin - Google News Archive Search (page 17) *Claudine Barretto is Now a Kapinoy *Networks announce new prime-time shows *Claudine Barretto is Back to Primetime, Stars in 'Your Heart, My Love' *'Carita de Angel', 'Janella in Wonderland'm 'Your Heart, My Love' lead IBC's new primetime seryes *IBC expands primetime drama with 'Your Heart, My Love' *Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes with co-stars launch new IBC teleserye Your Heart, My Love *The Kapinoy Network Reinvents Itself in Chinese New Year *Laurenti Dyogi, named new IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer *Kapinoy Scriptwriting Contest 2014 *Janella Salvador and Claudine Barretto and Dingdong Dantes of PrimeTastik superstars *Claudine Barretto Reunites with Raymart Santiago in ‘Your Heart, My Love’ *Kapinoy Network executive vows the douply *IBC jumps the gun on channel 2, comparing to soaps with Your Heart, My Love *'Your Heart, My Love' Beats 'The Legal Wife' and 'Rhadora X' *Two primetime soaps Laurenti Dyogi launched immdiately change all IBC programs *Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots *'Your Heat, My Love' Beats Rival Pogram this Summer *Janella, local TV's teen darling princess of primetime and Claudine, local TV's queen of soap *IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana' *IBC Continues its Rebuild *IBC Heats Up TV Screens this Summer, No.3 in April *TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana Tops The TV Ratings is the Hit *IBC-13 sets P1.4-B modern privatization plan *“YOUR HEART, MY LOVE” SPARKS PASSION REACTIONS FROM PH VIEWERS *ATC on IBC 13: The best brodcaster *Channel 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA-7 *Sequestered TV networks IBC and RPN now is the top TV networks once again *Fall in Love with Me airs on IBC premieres on July 28 *IBC-13 enters the primetime drama battlefield with its first network-produced series *Role for Princess Punzalan of Your Heart, My Love *The Return of the Telenovela to Philippine Free TV *AJ Muhlach, Janella Salvador and Robi Domingo Big Winners at 4th Eduk Circle Awards *IBC-13 Up in the Ratings Game *Angelu de Leon-Bobby Andrews movie this month on Viva Cine Idols *IBC-13 Airs TreseBella Primetime Mexicanovela Called 'La Tempestad' *IBC remains as the number 3 network *IBC-13's Isang Bawat Christmas: The most star-studded Christmas ID *IBC-13 in 2015 opening salvo *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Your Heart, My Love on Facebook *Your Heart, My Love on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV